


The call

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Concentration is key to conduct this call...





	The call

**Author's Note:**

> A plotless short fic I expect you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

Runway was having a relatively smooth Monday, the sun was shining and Miranda was on her second skimmed latte of the day. Sitting in her office waiting for a call from some PR people that probably will beg her for whoever they are representing to be featured on the cover of her magazine. She revise her emails, after scrolling through the inbox and sipping her coffee the editor scribble on a post-it 'No' and sticks it on a picture laid in front of her, then she places it aside.

"Emily" Miranda calls from the bureau and Andrea appears in the threshold of the door, she takes two steps and enters. "What are you doing here?" the editor spins her chair, she's searching through the documents in her desk to finally find what she needs while holding a pen in her perfectly manicured fingers. "I want the new girl, whatever her name is" the fashion queen says, Andy just stands there and the editor continued just barely directing her eyes to the brunette "I thought you were having lunch". Miranda reached for a paper and a folder. 

"I'm not really in the mood for corn chowder today" Andrea said with a lopsided grin and swirling one finger in a tress of her hair, she closed the door and then walks towards Miranda. The young woman stands in front of the desk, her hands flat on the glass to recline she says "I'm craving for something else to eat.'' The silver haired woman retains a laugh that wanted to escape from her mouth, she crosses her legs and adjust in her chair, just putting on a show of being the hot editor in chief seduced by her assistant.

Miranda dropping her pen on a pile of documents and putting her hands over her chest reclining in her seat ask "Oh, yeah?". Andy steps into the personal space of the older woman and sits on the edge of the desk, she nods and raise her eyebrows chewing the inside of her cheek. The editor smirks and says "Such a pity, I'm expecting a call, Andrea" she patted the brunette's knee to get off the desk.

The young woman place one hand on each side of Miranda's chair to corner her making a tsking sound "Too bad, you know...I have a mean boss who only gives me a 15 minutes break" giggling at how the fashion goddess reacts to this, she continues, "don't you think it'd be a shame to waste them?" Andy finish and kiss the lovely crooked nose of the editor.

The phone rings and Andy kneels to crawl under the desk with a grace she didn't know she had and also with such a devilish look on her face. The young woman pulls up slowly the editor's Oscar de la Renta dress and grabs the knee of the crossed leg to take it down to open Miranda's legs and the only thing that goes through the dragon lady's mind right now is _ 'this girl is going to be the death of me'. _Another persistent ring of the phone in her desk breaks the silver haired woman's trance, letting out a sigh she puts on speaker.

Andy hears the voice of Rebecca the new 'Emily' in the phone telling Miranda that the call she was expecting is ready. "Put them through" Miranda says cold as always, a slight click of the line signals the channel change and a masculine voice is heard "_ Hello Miranda, good afternoon…" _ the man greets and continues with the formalities, he starts to talk about who he's representing. The brunette caresses the toned thighs encased in stockings of the editor, opening her and trying to pull up the dress a little more to not stand in her way.

Rolling her eyes as she despies excessive pleasantries, the fashion queen taps her fingers in the desk, the man clears his throat and goes all business to disclosure the reason for the call, which as she predicted was to beg for a cover, Miranda speaks "In any case, photoshoot for covers must be booked in advance for at least two months" she suddenly jerks as Andy runs her thumb over the editor's folds through the panties and then the knuckle of her middle finger, the dragon lady smirks and the young woman places light kisses in the smooth skin on each of Miranda's thighs, to then bring her closer by pulling her a little in the chair.

The sweet scent of the arousal starts to appear and Andy knows Miranda is enjoying this and she is enjoying it too of course, doing this to her must be in the top of things Andrea likes to do. Bringing her fingers to Miranda's thong and sliding it down, the brunette doesn't want to waste more time, the fashion queen realizing what's coming she grips the sides of her chair and exhales expecting to find enough amount of concentration to pull this off.

_ "Yes, that's correct…" _the man on the other side of the line says to then continue with his attempt to close a deal with the dragon lady, the editor responds "So, you expecting runway to set the…" Andy only hears this, she goes and lick Miranda's pussy, her tongue flat tasting her, this made the editor pause on what she was saying to not let her sound surprised apparently for no reason at all.

Andrea swipe her tongue again and this time she hardens the tip to flick on the editor's clit. She kisses the erect nub and Miranda bucks her hips, the editor pressed the mute button on the phone and looking at the young woman between her legs she says "God, you're so good at this" Andy looks at her almost batting her eyelashes and grinning says "I'm still learning" the spark in her eyes was angelic, Miranda chuckled and unmuted the phone to make a remark about the terms the man was reciting over the phone, apparently completely unaware of what was going on.

"June is a busy month, not happening" the dragon lady said cut through, the man quickly says _ "I see well, maybe we can arrange…" _ Miranda while listening brings her hand to Andy's head and scratch softly at her scalp while the young woman is swirling her tongue in the editor's folds and sucking her clit gently, the silver haired beauty mutes the phone and says "baby, yes oh shit…like that!" she makes a strangled noise and tugs at the brunette's hair. A new wave of wetness from the depths of the fashion goddess flooded Andy's mouth. 

Miranda close her eyes for at instant to let herself lose in the sensation, still trying her best to pay attention to her surroundings. The brunette is lapping the silver haired woman's pussy changing here and there playing with the pressure on specific spots, Miranda's thighs begin to quiver, the dragon lady arch in the chair to seek more pressure against Andrea's mouth. "_ What do you think, Mrs. Priestly?" _the distant voice of the man on the phone ask, the fashion queen returns to reality and opens her eyes, she swallows hard and reply "I think we can discuss about the designer's clothes to wear for the shoot once everything is in place, which can only be if said designers are approved by me".

Muting the phone again the silver haired beauty says "baby, I'm so close" she lets out a shuddering sigh, one part 'cause the previous answer took her a tremendous amount of concentration to formulate and the other part 'cause the young woman was working her beautiful mouth in such a delicious way. "I can feel it" Andy said quickly trying not to interrupt the building up, she licked again and this time her ministrations were to bring Miranda to her sweet release, after all she had endured enough and there was a little danger, the door is not locked.

"On what grounds?" Miranda said and looked down at Andy, she didn't pressed the mute button this time she just nodded and mouthed _ 'keep going, faster!' _ Andrea licks faster and sucks on her clit _ , _ the editor throws her head back in her chair and squeaked "Fu-" the word gets stuck as the fashion queen remembers she didn't muted the phone. " _ Sorry, Mrs Priestly I didn't hear the last part would… _" the man on the phone said and Miranda letting out the sound of her voice as strong as possible just said "... stop blabbing and get to the point". Andy hummed in the fashion goddess's cunt probably because she may burst out laughing at how Miranda was in a desperate attempt to conduct this call while getting head.

The brunette finally has mercy on Miranda and sucks harder the little bundle of nerves, flying over and over her tongue while is in between her lips, Miranda says quickly knowing she won't hold it any longer "Give my assistant a date for the shoot, she'll let me know when we'll be expecting your team" the man probably jumping in his office says _ "Thank y…" _ the editor disconnects the call, and as soon as she does Miranda cums _ hard, _her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her legs pressed Andy's head almost to the point of suffocating, both her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries, head thrown back. The young woman brought her hands to try to unlock herself from Miranda's thighs trap, the older woman loosen up the grip and Andrea broke free.

Crawling to get out from under the desk, the brunette stands up and shake off the dirt in her pants in the knees part while Miranda is still breathing fast, slumped in her chair.

"I believe I just agreed to put Justin Bieber or was it Kanye West? on the cover of Runway" Miranda says with her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose, now with a little more control after her orgasm, Andy laughed.

Suddenly, Nigel entered Miranda's office to deliver a printed copy listing the accessories that the art department had chosen for an upcoming photoshoot. Seeing Andy adjusting her hair and the clear blush on Miranda's face the witty man says "So, Miranda here it is the list, check on it let me know what you think and if it is all good I'm rolling this thing up as soon as possible" the fashion queen only nods and as Nigel was making his way out he said "and one more thing ladies, God invented door locks for a reason, I suggest you my dears, to use them" he gives a dramatic wink and flies out of the office while Andy says "he invented knocking on doors too" the art director's distance voice says_ 'touché'. _"Jezz, I love that man!" the young woman says laughing and Miranda looks at her like she was crazy and purses her lips.

Andy leans close to Miranda and says, "Now every time you look at the cover of which ever issue of Runway Kanye or Bieber is featured you'll always remember how much fun you had while taking the call to agreed on it" the brunette gave the silver haired woman a smug grin and kissed the back of one of Miranda's hand, she leaves the office. 

  
  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  



End file.
